Su primer caso
by Esciam
Summary: Pre-series, la situación en que Lestrade y Sherlock se conocieron, y como eso tiene que ver con que él dejara las drogas.


**Disclaimer: **_Sherlock BBC _le pertenece al Sir Arthur Conan Doyle que creó al personaje, a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, que crearon la serie y a la BBC que la produjo.

**Su primer caso**

—Error —decía ese tipo, justo cuando él decía que era claramente un suicidio.

Lestrade estuvo seguro esa vez que no lo había inventado. El mismo hombre, alto, demasiado delgado y pálido del abrigo negro había dicho esa palabra, como cuando él comentó antes, que la mujer estaba casada. Sin paciencia, y mientras su compañero se reía por lo bajo, él fue hacia el tipo ese. Tenía una mochila al hombro y, como estaban en el campus, era más que obvio que se trataba de un estudiante.

—A ver, sabelotodo, y según tú, ¿Una mujer con anillo de bodas no está casada?

Logró lo que quería, las personas a su alrededor rieron. Sin embargo, el muchacho solo se rascó un poco la nariz y, sonriendo, se puso a explicarle con rapidez y con un tono que decía que para él era obvio, que esa mujer no estaba casada.

—Mira los dedos de la mano de la mujer. Tiene tinta de lapicero en ellos, lo cual quiere decir que ella escribe con esa mano, por lo que es zurda. Pero eso no es lo importante del caso, sino que, si se fija bien, hay una mancha que desaparece por debajo del anillo. Solo es de lapicero, ella no se los quitaría para escribir. Además, como ve, el dedo está enrojecido e inflamado. El anillo le queda pequeño, y quien sea que se lo puso, tuvo problemas para hacerlo. A menos de que cambiaran el anillo, lo cual es menos posible, no estaba casada.

Ya nadie se reía abiertamente aunque la gran mayoría, como Lestrade mismo, veían al tipo sin creerle del todo, pero dudando de lo que decía. El joven lo miró, sonriente, eufórico, mientras tomaba un trago de la botella con agua que llevaba en la mano. Lestrade no encontró una manera de replicarle, sobre todo porque apenas estaba terminando de entender lo que él le dijo. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, el joven volvió a hablar, con un tono perentorio que lo hizo callar.

—Y en la primera aseveración, está usted obviamente equivocado, como todos sus compañeros. Eso no es un suicidio. Primero, porque según las heridas, debió tirarse del segundo piso y ¿qué suicida que se respete se tira de tan poca altura? Segundo, si se hubiera tirado ella, habría caído más cerca de la pared, pero está varios centímetros lejos. Simple física, se necesita impulso para haber llegado hasta esta altura. La tiraron.

—Pudo haber tomado carrerilla —replicó Lestrade, aunque al final se cruzó de brazos y ralentizó la última palabra, como si él mismo no se creyera.

El joven sonrió mucho como en un impulso.

—¡Oh sí! Una suicida corriendo hacia su salto final —no dijo algo, pero el movimiento que hizo con la boca, dejaba ver que se aguantaba apenas de dar una carcajada—. ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo! No creo que se haya dado un solo caso así y si se hubiera dado, se trataría de muertes accidentales. Esto no es suicidio, pero lo que más lo confirma, es que obviamente estaba ya muerta cuando la tiraron. Hay muy poca sangre en la escena, el corazón no bombeaba cuando se encontró con el suelo. Además, ya se está dando el rigor mortis… llevaba muerta entre veinte y treinta minutos antes de que la tiraran.

Lestrade iba a replicarle, pero en ese momento sintió una manaza en el hombro y el olor a café que solo podía significar que su compañero con ínfulas de superior, por ser él el novato en homicidios con solo dos meses trabajando; acababa de llegar.

—¿Haciendo migas con los curiosos, Lestrade? —el tono que él usaba, lleno de condescendencia, logró enojar un ápice más al inspector.

—Oyendo a personas con mucha imaginación… —miró al joven con malas pulgas y fue hacia el carro del forense, donde iban a llevarse el cuerpo.

No miró ni una vez hacia atrás, pero Lestrade sintió en la espalda y la nuca como la mirada de ese joven, incisiva y altanera, estaba puesta en ellos.

En varios años en la policía, desde que se enlistó apenas salió del colegio, había encontrado todo tipo de gente detrás de las cintas de escena del crimen. Dos personas que se decían psíquicas, el primer ministro, varias de las muchachas de un concurso de belleza… sin embargo, en ese momento sintió que había topado con el curioso que ganaba como el más extraño de todos.

**-o-**

Ni siquiera le extrañó encontrárselo a la salida de la casa de la víctima. Desde que había llegado el informe del forense diciendo que la mujer había muerto de un "golpe contundente en el cráneo" y, al investigarla, supieron que nunca se había casado; sentía que en cualquier momento ese tipo iba a aparecer para decirle: "te lo dije", con una gran sonrisa y una mirada que decía que lo creía idiota en el rostro.

Al menos, el encuentro fue mejor de lo que esperó.

—Van a matar a la hermana de la víctima.

Fue lo que dijo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, al caminar junto a él hacia el auto del inspector.

—Si te encuentro a menos de un kilómetro de otro lugar asociado con la víctima, te voy a arrestar por obstrucción a la justicia. —prácticamente le ladró, acelerando el paso.

—Obstrucción… —dio un resoplido de burla— Tendrías que arrestarte a ti mismo si vamos al caso.

Lestrade paró de caminar justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto. Miró al tipo a los ojos, aunque tuviera que alzar la cabeza, y sonrió:

—Cuando asesinen a la hermana, te buscaré —dijo, totalmente mordaz.

—O podrías no ser un idiota, y protegerla de una vez.

El detective rio, burlón.

—¿Basados en la suposición de un estudiante universitario?

Él asintió, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡El mismo que no tuvo que esperar los resultados de la morgue para saber que la víctima fue asesinada, y no un suicidio como todos los demás creían! Si fueras mínimamente competente, verías lo que es tan obvio para mí: el objetivo del asesino era la hermana, no Shannon.

Lestrade tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Dejó su puño prieto sobre el auto y cerró la boca que se infló un momento con las palabras malsonantes que se estaba reteniendo. Luego, lo miró y preguntó:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sherlock Holmes. —había respondido hasta con una leve sonrisa, como si el solo hecho de que le preguntara el nombre fuera una declaración de que creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

—De acuerdo, señor Sherlock Holmes. Vamos a hacer un trato: usted se mantiene lejos de esta investigación, y yo haré como si no fuera obvio que ha estado abusando de la cocaína y que tal vez podría encontrar un poco en usted, si lo registro.

El joven pareció sorprendido porque él lo supiera, pero no avergonzado.

—Estuviste en narcóticos, ¿eh?

El detective asintió. De hecho, había detectado las señales desde la primera vez que lo vio de cerca en la escena. Solo que no lo sabía por haber estado en narcóticos, sino por haberlo visto en su hermano menor. Lestrade entró en su auto, lo prendió y simplemente volvió a amenazar al tal Sherlock Holmes:

—Aléjate de la investigación.

**-o-**

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN! —le tuvo que gritar Lestrade cinco días después.

—Y yo que ella era el verdadero objetivo —le contestó el joven, tirado a un sofá, con los ojos cerrados y un aire de total pesadez, inactividad y melancolía en él— y tenía razón, como desde el principio. Deberías decir "Gracias" en vez de gritarme.

Lestrade se mordió la lengua para no gritarle más, y tuvo ganas de dar un puñetazo en la pared, pero no lo hizo. Lo peor de todo, es que el descarado tenía razón, ¡El muy cretino!

Seis horas antes, mientras estaba investigando otro caso más nuevo de asesinato, había llegado la madre de Shannon a la oficina. Le explicó que un joven oficial le dijo que fuera donde él a contarle algunas cosas… y desde ese instante, supo que Sherlock Holmes había vuelto a las andadas. Por poco deja a la anciana en su silla para salir hacia la Universidad a arrestarlo, como le había dicho que haría. Sin embargo, la mujer empezó a hablar y, por cortesía, la escuchó.

Según la señora, la hermana de su hija muerta siempre había tenido mucha influencia sobre ésta última. Y en los meses anteriores Meg, la mayor de las dos, había tenido problemas con el marido que no se quería divorciar de ella.

Pocos días antes de su muerte, Shannon se había cambiado el peinado y el color del cabello a uno parecido al de su hermana mayor. También se había quedado a vivir en el departamento de Meg, mientras ella estaba en un viaje de negocios por Italia para la galería en que trabajaba. En esos días, Shannon usó el auto de la hermana, su ropa y joyas la madre dijo que no sabía si también el anillo, pero su hija, al regresar de Italia por la muerte de su hermana; le comentó que le había pedido a Shannon que lo vendiera el día anterior de su muerte…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, y mientras la señora llegaba a esa posibilidad, Lestrade ató los cabos él solo: el "maldito estudiante" (como lo había empezado a llamar cuando pensaba en él), creía que el asesino de Shannon había matado al objetivo equivocado.

Mientras acompañaba a la anciana a la puerta, (y hacía como si le importara lo que contaba de su prima y los problemas con sus sobrinos), se hizo la nota mental de ir a visitar a la hermana de la víctima para hacerle algunas preguntas, e investigar a su aún marido.

A la salida de su turno, sabiendo que el esposo de Meg tenía prontuario por violencia cuando joven y era sospechoso de lavado de dinero, se dijo que debía ir a hablar con la hermana de la víctima. Además, estaba de camino a su casa.

Cuando llegó al departamento, un sofisticado pero frío penthouse en el centro, el solo ver la puerta entornada, lo hizo sentir sus alertas elevarse. Puso la mano sobre el arma, listo para desenfundarla cuando fuera necesario. Entró silenciosamente y ahí, a unos metros frente a él, se lo encontró: Sherlock Holmes, repantingado en un sofá reclinable, con los ojos cerrados y la nuca descansando en el respaldo. A su alrededor, el caos era muy visible. Mesas de vidrio quebradas, dos floreros en el piso, una silla de la mesa tirada en el otro extremo, el vidrio de la puerta que iba a un balcón, con rajaduras…

Temiendo que Sherlock estuviera muerto, caminó hacia él con la pistola a punto y viendo a los lados. Solo cuando acercó la mano al cuello para saber si estaba vivo, él habló de improviso.

—Colonia barata…

—¡Jesucristo!

—… y cigarros caros. Veo que por fin me ha hecho caso, Lestrade, —Sherlock solo se movió para hablar, y siguió haciendo caso omiso del sobresalto del otro—, llegaste dos horas y algo más tarde, pero al menos no hay un asesinato en su conciencia gracias a mí.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Margaret está bien, fue al hospital por una herida sin importancia en el brazo. El asesino está esposado en el baño de la derecha, con una herida en la cabeza menos benigna. —medio abrió los ojos—. Y yo… bueno, maldigo el saber que tengo que ser un buen testigo. Sin cocaína y este misterio, hasta respirar es tedioso, ¿sabe?

Fue en ese momento en que Lestrade le gritó…

**-o-**

Se estaban yendo a la mierda. Simplemente, no tenían un caso, por más que era obvio que el ahora ex esposo, había intentado matar a su mujer y la hermana de ésta quedó en el medio. Para cuando el ataque en el departamento, Margaret no había visto a su esposo porque este la tiró al piso desde atrás y llevaba una máscara. Sherlock se interpuso entre los dos, y le dijo que se escondiera en el cuarto a la mujer. El esposo y Sherlock lucharon, y Holmes le ganó al otro porque, y hasta ese momento lo supo, había estudiado boxeo en el colegio.

Luego, cuando Sherlock le dijo que todo estaba bien a Margaret, la mujer se fue hacia el hospital sin ver a su atacante. Lestrade encontró el departamento en caos y al hombre esposado, pero casi que todo se reducía a "él dijo, el otro dijo" y como el que acusaba era Sherlock, nada estaba resultando bien.

El asesino aducía que los delirios de un adicto a la cocaína habían orquestado una idea paranoica en torno a él, y que todo ese caso eran patrañas de un lunático. El tipo y su abogado, con su dinero y recursos, habían hecho su tarea: reporte de escuelas y colegios aduciendo los extraños pasatiempos de Holmes varias veces a lo largo de los años (como disecciones de animales a los 12 años). Compañeros de departamento y estudios universitarios, hablando de su muy extensa y extrovertida manera de abusar de la cocaína; además de las extrañas teorías sobre las personas que solía decir al mirar a alguien por primera vez. Margaret y su madre, testificaron que Holmes se había presentado como un inspector de la ley…

Para cuando Lestrade tuvo que hablar, ni él pudo negar que en sus reportes escribió de la obsesión de Holmes por ese caso. El testigo estrella de la corona en ese juicio, simplemente, estaba siendo despedazado.

Apenas salió por las puertas del frente, sacó su caja de cigarrillos de un bolsillo y el encendedor del otro. Estuvo a punto de maldecir porque no lograba conseguir fuego de ese aparatejo, cuando una conversación llamó su atención. Alguien había levantado la voz, aunque su tono seguía siendo respetuosamente altivo:

—… Llévalo al estrado!

—¿Al tipo que nos está haciendo caer todo el caso? Por más que sea tu hermano, Holmes, no lo haré.

Esas palabras terminaron de hacer a Lestrade que le pusiera atención a la conversación. Por fin apareció el fuego en su encendedor, y antes de que el viento de la gris tarde lo apagara, acercó el cigarro y lo encendió. A su derecha, el abogado de la corona le estaba dando la espalda. Frente a él estaba un hombre relativamente joven y regordete, pero con una expresión altiva en el rostro que dejaba ver, a las leguas, que por lo menos estaba en el mismo nivel de alguna jerarquía con el abogado. Los dos siguieron hablando sobre el tema, cada vez más exasperados:

—Solo si lo llevas al estrado el jurado dejará de pensar que es un loco adicto con delirios.

—Fui a verlo a su departamento y no se parece en nada al agudo razonador que dices que es.

—¡No te dejes engañar por unos minutos de nada! Él puede estar… en un momento depresivo, pero créame lo que te digo. Es mi hermano, lo conozco muy bien. Solo ponlo en el estrado, déjalo explicar la manera en que llegó a sus conclusiones y ganarás el caso.

Hubo un instante de silencio en que Lestrade vio que el abogado bajaba la cabeza, pensativo; y que el hermano de Sherlock Holmes lo miró a él directamente, muy interesado. El inspector se sintió impulsado a quitar la mirada e irse, pero no lo hizo. Solo dio una gran calada al cigarro y esperó a lo que dijera el abogado.

El hermano de Sherlock sonrió levemente y miró de nuevo a su interlocutor. Saber que estaban esperando por lo que dijera, hizo decidirse al abogado en un impulso:

—¿Qué más da? El caso no puede ir peor. Lo llamaré mañana.

—Es lo más sensato —respondió el hermano de Sherlock, con un ademán exasperado aunque aliviado, dado que el otro por fin hiciera lo más obvio. Lestrade pudo ver, con facilidad, el "parecido familiar".

Los dos hombres hablaron un poco más sobre los preparativos de la ida de Sherlock a testificar, y se dieron la mano mientras se despedían.

Lestrade pasó de ellos y se acercó a un pilar para tenerlo de obstáculo entre el viento y él. Sirvió. Miró hacia la calle, pensando en lo que debía hacer con un nuevo caso y en como el juicio de ese se estaba yendo al caño, cuando una voz a la par de él lo hizo tener un respingo.

—Inspector Lestrade.

Era el hombre regordete, el hermano de Sherlock. Se repuso del susto con otra calada y luego de eso, echando humo por la boca mientras hablaba, preguntó:

—¿Señor…?

El hombre le presentó la mano. Lestrade se la dio y el otro lo soltó algo antes de tiempo.

—Mycroft Holmes. Hermano mayor de Sherlock.

—De acuerdo. —el tono de su voz le decía a las claras "¿y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?", pero esperó con cierta paciencia.

—Iré al grano. Solo quiero agradecerle por lo que ha hecho con mi hermano.

Lestrade abrió mucho los ojos y un poco la boca, totalmente sorprendido. Según sabía, lo único que había hecho por el "estudiante cretino" era no levantar cargos en su contra, solo porque Meg no quería hacerlo y él no insistió. Además, algo le decía que el cargo por usurpación de identidad (al hacerse pasar por inspector policial con la familia de Shannon) no prosperarían porque Sherlock había evitado un asesinato con eso.

—… Creyó en él, y eso es mucho.

—¿Eh?

Mycroft sonrió ante el desconcierto del otro, y asintió.

—Con ese caso. Al dejar que lo ayudara…

—¡Yo no dejé que me ayudara en lo absoluto! —por fin pudo reaccionar Lestrade, indignado— Y ya ve como su entrada en ese caso, lo puso todo patas para arriba.

—Mientras lo resolvía.

El inspector cerró la boca, sintió como su quijada pulsaba, pero asintió, aún en contra de su criterio. El tipo sonrió y luego miró a lo lejos, mientras comentaba:

—Mi hermano tiene mucha energía e inteligencia, empuje… pero no ha sabido encausarlo bien. Ahora, con este caso, por fin está seguro de lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Tan seguro, que hasta ha dejado la droga por ello, aunque esté sintiéndose miserable por el síndrome de abstinencia… —miró de nuevo a Lestrade en vez de a la calle y se metió las manos en el bolsillo— No la ha dejado en por lo menos cinco años, y seguir este misterio lo hizo convencerse de hacerlo. Mejor dicho, decidir que sería investigador privado, gracias a este caso, hizo posible que dejara la cocaína.

—Ajá —Lestrade todavía no sabía qué tenía ver él en eso, pero tampoco quería desestimar esas confidencias de un recién conocido. Él también era el hermano mayor de un adicto, entendía la gratitud con el hecho de que éste la hubiera dejado.

—Sherlock no dejará que el caso se vaya abajo —siguió Mycroft, como decidiendo cambiar al tema acuciante—. Solo tiene que verlo mañana, para convencerse de eso.

—Sí, bueno. Ver para creer.

Mycroft sonrió de nuevo.

—Es sorprendente como parece ser usted el único que ha visto eso en mi hermano, fuera de su familia, claro.

—Solo un idiota no se rinde a las evidencias —dijo, acentuando esas últimas palabras.

—Eso mismo, señor Lestrade, eso mismo…

Y el hombre se fue, sonriente y seguro de algo que Lestrade no entendía.

Al día siguiente, el inspector "encontró" (O buscó, realmente) un hueco en su agenda para ir al juicio. Para cuando llegó, Sherlock ya estaba de pie en el estrado, compareciendo.

A primera vista, aunque se veía demacrado sí, pálido y delgado, Lestrade aprobó que estuviera muy bien vestido, peinado y tan seguro de sí mismo. Y eso solo fue el inicio. Era como si Sherlock se hubiera transformado en el testigo perfecto. Casi nada había quedado de su altivez, y menos de la verborrea de la droga. Solo un muchacho amable, locuaz, vivaz y ameno. Impresionado y emocional justo lo necesario en el momento más adecuado. Haciendo bromas sobre sí mismo, quitándole importancia y con razones, a las acusaciones sobre su forma de ser. Racional y prácticamente didáctico cuando debía explicar sus ideas, usando su talento con el jurado, comentado cosas interesantes de ellos (jamás negativas) que él había visto con solo mirarlos; para que sus métodos fueran asimilados ahí mismo.

Para el momento que el abogado defensor se levantó con todo el veneno contra su persona, Sherlock lo manejó de manera que fuera él visto como la víctima del abogado malo que ayudaba a asesinos. Se convirtió a los ojos de todo en el héroe de buen corazón y trágico de una joven que solo quería huir de un mal marido y de una hermana que había muerto en el medio de ese altercado. El arquetipo del buen samaritano. Sí, el abogado insistió en las pruebas, en los testigos, en los informes sobre su conducta. Él en refutar con buen humor todas ellas, hasta que, cuando se indignó por el incisivo ataque, todos miraron mal al abogado. Él tuvo que dejar, por el bien de su caso, el interrogatorio.

Si Lestrade no hubiera conocido antes a Sherlock, él mismo se habría creído ese disfraz del muchacho y testigo perfecto.

Para cuando bajó del estrado, y Lestrade vio que iba de una vez a la salida, él se le acercó:

—¿No va a ver el inicio de la defensa?

Sherlock lo miró como si fuera estúpido, y lo hizo seguirlo afuera. Ahí, cambiado totalmente la postura y su mirada perdiendo brillo, le dijo hastiado:

—Solo puse una pausa en mi aguda depresión con accesos de ansiedad por el síndrome de abstinencia a la cocaína, para venir a dejarles en claro al jurado que no soy un loco idiota. —empezó a caminar hacia la salida, ausente a todo, sin ganas de nada—. Sabré sobre la sentencia por internet.

Una semana después, Lestrade oiría en la sala que el acusado era culpable, y le dejó en el buzón de voz a Sherlock esa noticia.

El inspector no supo más del joven hasta dos meses después, cuando oyó un chisme en la cantina de policías más cercana a Scontland yard. Un grupo del departamento de Robos hablaba de un joven detective que había convencido a una anciana señora, en las afueras de la escena del crimen, a contratarlo para que encontrara lo más preciado para ella. Tres días después, había dado las joyas a la anciana señora y a ellos, los nombres de los asaltantes. Todos los inspectores creían que se habían encontrado con un charlatán egocéntrico. Lestrade solo pensó en que Sherlock, de nuevo, estaba en las andadas. Y se llevó al cigarro a la boca, sonriente.

**-o-**

Sherlock le habló con un tono muy alegre y victorioso:

—Lestrade. ¡Vaya! Tenía la esperanza de que me pedirías ayuda, pero no creí que lo hiciera tan rápido. Es sobre los Candem, ¿verdad?

El inspector casi cuelga el teléfono en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. El asesinato de una ama de casa y sus dos hijos en una familia de clase media los tenía, al departamento, muy estresados desde el día de ayer. Las pocas pistas y la extraña situación alrededor del asesinato, los llevó a estar entre la espada y la pared. Por eso, y solo por eso, Lestrade se dijo que encerrar a un asesino o asesina era mucho más importante que su orgullo, y buscó el número para llamar a Sherlock.

—Podrás entrar en el caso solo bajo mi jurisdicción y no harás un movimiento sin que yo lo sepa. —prácticamente lo amenazó.

—Sí, tú eres el macho alfa, de acuerdo —su tono sarcástico no decía que estaba bien con eso, pero Lestrade se mandó a no responderle… Una madre y sus hijos asesinados eran más importantes…

—Y no se te pagará hasta el final, si tu ayuda sirvió de algo y si sigues limpio de drogas ilegales para que nos sirvas en el juicio.

—Te dejaré entrar a verme orinar y todo —más del tono sarcástico teñido de indignación.

—Dame tu dirección, yo llevaré el envase y luego, iremos a la escena del crimen.

Ese el segundo de muchos casos en que los dos trabajaron juntos… y la razón por la que, nunca más, Sherlock cayó en la cocaína. 


End file.
